Letter
by autumn.aoki
Summary: Pagi yang sepi, sebuah surat tergeletak manis di rak sepatu sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.. SasuNaru


My first Fanfic.. Maaf kalau jelek ya.. Selamat menikmati..

.

.

.

Title : Letter

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning : Shounen-ai, Drabble, AU, Penuh ke-gajeness-an, cerita-mungkin-susah dimengerti, dan aneh

Summary : Pagi yang cerah. Sebuah surat tergeletak manis di rak sepatu sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke..

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan memasuki sebuah SMA ternama di kota itu. Suasana sekolah pagi itu masih sepi, berarti pemuda itu datang terlalu cepat, atau mungkin karena dia menghindari para fansnya yang banyak itu. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang tampan, pintar, kaya dan banyak lagi kelebihan yang hanya dimiliki oleh pemuda ini. Mungkin hanya satu kekurangan Sasuke, yaitu bicaranya yang sangat irit. Eh, tapi mungkin hal ini bukanlah kekurangan, karena dengan adanya hal ini juga, Sasuke dijuluki sebagai _Ice Prince_ dan tentunya punya banyak fans.

Kembali ke keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu bergegas menuju rak sepatunya untuk mengganti sepatunya. Saat membuka rak itu, dilihatnya ada sebuah surat disana. 'Seingatku tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengirimiku surat, dan memang sudah tak pernah ada lagi yang mengirimiku surat yang dibungkus undangan warna pink yang mereka bilang surat cinta yang isinya sungguh memuakkan. Tapi, kenapa ada surat disini? Ini juga dari siapa?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Dia lalu menengok sekitar tempatnya berdiri, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. 'Mungkin ini surat kaleng, buka di rumah sajalah.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati lagi seraya memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya.

-Skip time-

Matahari sudah bersinar di ufuk barat, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu baru saja sampai di rumah. Dia keluar dari mobil pribadinya yang terparkir indah di garasi. Bungsu Uchiha ini berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua mansion megah keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Uhh.. capek.. Capek juga harus pasang muka _stoic_ tiap hari.. Tambah lagi keganasan mereka tidak habis-habis juga.." kata Sasuke sedikit OOC. Dirinya sudah muak dengan orang disekitarnya yang terus menyebut-nyebut namanya. "Si Dobe itu juga.. Kenapa sih dia gak pernah mau lihat aku lagi? Emang aku pernah salah apa sama si Dobe?" tambahnya dengan tetap OOC.

Tiba-tiba, dia teringat pada surat yang didapatnya pagi tadi. Sasuke lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengambil surat yang berkulit biru tua. Dia merobek bungkus surat itu dan mengambil isi didalamnya. Sebuah surat berwarna orange dengan bungkus biru tua. Sang Ice Prince itu menebak apa kira-kira isi surat itu sebelum membacanya, kemungkinan itu surat kaleng, mengingat tidak ada surat cinta yang didapatnya sebelumnya yang berwarna aneh seperti itu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke membaca isi surat itu..

* * *

_A Letter_

_From your secret admirer_

_Dear you,_

_Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa mendapat surat ini. Surat ini adalah sebagai wakil diriku untuk mengungkapkan semuanya padamu. Perlu aku ingatkan, surat ini adalah suratku yang pertama, dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin, aku perlu mengenalkan diriku padamu, kan? Kau tak perlu tahu namaku, yang pasti, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, sangat tahu malah. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan penguntit, aku hanya pengagum rahasiamu dan semua yang aku tahu tentangmu ada seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirimu. Mungkin, karena itulah aku mengetahui dirimu dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan itu. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya apa saja yang aku tahu tentang dirimu, bukan? Let me try.. Aku tahu nama kecilmu, tanggal lahirmu, hobimu, makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu, merek parfummu, lagu favoritmu, artis favoritmu, semua mantan pacarmu, dan masih banyak lagi. Mau buktinya? Waktu kecil kau dipanggil Suu-chan bukan? Lalu hobimu.. aku tak tahu pasti karena kau punya banyak hal yang suka kau lakukan, tapi mungkin saja salah satunya minum jus tomat. Kau sangat menyukai tomat kan? Oh, dan satu hal lagi sebagai buktinya, kau tak suka ramen. Makanan kesukaan rival sekaligus sahabat baikmu itu tak pernah kau sukai. Kau tak suka makanan atau minuman manis, tapi kau suka makanan dan minuman yang rasanya agak pahit. Mungkin, itu saja yang akan aku sebutkan. Apa kau masih bertanya-tanya dari mana aku tahu semua itu? Jawabanku sama seperti diatas. Mungkin sekarang kau berpikir apa dengan tahu semua itu aku suka pada dirimu? Ya, aku akui, aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, dan sekarang aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah berharap akan menjadi kekasihmu, karena.. yah, kau tahu alasannya bukan. Yang pasti, aku hanya ingin menuliskan semua hal diatas, tanpa maksud tertentu. Sorry for making you worry... and Goodbye?_

_NN_

* * *

"Apa maksudnya surat ini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu semua itu?" teriak Sasuke

Sasuke lalu membaca ulang surat itu, dari awal sampai akhir, matanya tertuju pada kata NN dibawah surat itu.

"NN? No Name maksudnya? Tapi kok rasanya familiar dengan inisial itu?" katanya sambil berpikir. Tak lama berselang, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Mungkin ini sebabnya ya.. Dasar.. Tunggu pembalasanku, NN." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu.

~ Fin? ~

#A.N: aaaaaaaaa... akhirnya fic abal-abal ini jadi.. Maafkan saya karena menjadi author gagal dan menciptakan fic yang jelek nan nista ini.. rencana saya mau jadikan satu saja, eh ternyata terbentur dan jadi mati ide.. -' Afterall, tolong di-review agar saya dapat berkembang di masa yang akan datang, di-flame juga gak papa kok..


End file.
